The subject matter herein generally relates to connector systems and, more particularly, to backplane connector systems.
Backplane connector systems include a backplane circuit board and one or more daughter circuit boards. The backplane circuit board may be referred to as a motherboard. The daughter circuit boards include electrical connectors that mate with corresponding electrical connectors mounted on the backplane circuit board. The connectors of the daughter circuit boards and the backplane circuit board mate with one another to electrically connect the daughter circuit boards with the backplane circuit board. Electric power, data signals, and the like may then be communicated between the daughter circuit boards and the backplane circuit board.
Some known backplane connector systems that are used in aircraft include connector systems designed according to the VMEbus computer bus standard or according to one or more of the computer bus standards set by the VITA organization. The backplane connector systems designed according to one or more of these standards may include daughter board connectors each having several card modules. These card modules are received in corresponding slots in the backplane circuit board connectors to electrically couple the daughter circuit board with the backplane circuit board.
Known backplane connector systems may be used in environments that experience mechanical vibration and mechanical shocks. For example, backplane connector systems may be used in aircraft and other vehicles where the backplane circuit board and daughter circuit boards may experience significant vibrations. In another example, backplane connector systems may be used in environments where sudden or abrupt movements may impart, mechanical shock to the connectors. The vibrations and mechanical shocks experienced by the daughter circuit boards in the backplane connector systems may cause individual connectors mounted to the daughter circuit boards to be damaged. The vibrations or shocks may cause individual connectors to move with respect to other connectors mounted to a circuit board. For example, the vibrations or shocks may cause the daughter board connectors to move in one or more directions with respect to neighboring daughter board connectors. The vibrations or shocks of the daughter board connectors may damage the connectors or otherwise disrupt the electrical communication between the daughter circuit board and the backplane circuit board. The daughter board connectors may become decoupled from the daughter circuit board or the daughter board connectors may be mechanically damaged. In backplane connector systems designed according to one or more of the VITA organization standards, the card modules in the daughter board connectors may be damaged or may be electrically decoupled from the daughter board connectors.
A need exists for a connector system that protects connectors mounted to a circuit board from damage caused by mechanical vibrations or other mechanical shocks. Protecting the connectors from mechanical damage caused by vibrations or shocks may prolong the useful life of the connector systems and may improve the robustness and reliability of the connector systems.